1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly pertains to a golf club supporting device for supporting at least a portion of a golf club relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,839; 5,076,581; 5,080,239; 5,286,046; 5,285,990; 5,286,019; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 318,090 and Des. 335,695.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf club supporting device for supporting at least a portion of a golf club relative to a ground which includes a ground engaging means for piercing and engaging a ground surface, and a handle engaging means coupled to an upper end of the ground engaging means for receiving a handle of a golf club to support the golf in a leaning or suspended orientation relative to the ground surface.
In these respects, the golf club supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a portion of a golf club relative to a ground surface.